


when two people kiss

by awaitingyourcall



Series: cover me in bone and rag and sympathy [1]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaitingyourcall/pseuds/awaitingyourcall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-Bit is a rough kisser. Even with his limited experience, Ponyboy knows this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when two people kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I am a big fan of the Outsiders, as you can tell from my other piece, and I felt like I owed a great book another fic.

Two-Bit is a rough kisser.  
  
Even with his limited experience, Ponyboy knows this.

  
So far, the kiss has been nothing but dominance and teeth gnashing together, clacking with a sound that's unfamiliar to him. He feels as though he's submitting to the other boy's dominance, but it feels natural, so he lets Two-bit lay on top of him and run his free hand down his chest. Two-Bit's got his fist in his hair in a way that could hurt, if he thought about it, but he's careful not to cause him pain. Ponyboy draws in his tongue like lovers do, and they cant their hips into each other in a way that makes him squirm with need. A thousand thoughts run through his mind, but he pushes them away, suddenly aware that he needs to _breathe,_ and they pant heavily together for a few moments. Two-bit looks for a loss, and Ponyboy feels a twinge of nervousness, because he is at a loss too.  
  
"We should see a movie," Ponyboy finally manages, sucking in a heaving breath. Two-Bit goes from frowning to smirking in three seconds flat, eyes shining: hungry. "You and your damn movies," his lover accuses, voice light as he tosses back his head in a laugh.  
  
Two-Bit leans forward so that they're sharing the same limited, two-inches worth of space and air, and doesn't mind that Ponyboy tucks a strand of stray hair behind his ear.  
  
When their lips touch again, a movie is the last thing on Ponyboy's mind.


End file.
